The discovery
by snape zorro
Summary: This  fan fiction is based on the new adventures of Zorro 1981…   How will Don Alejandro find out that his lazy son is Zorro
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction is based on the new adventures of Zorro 1981…

This is my first time to write a story in English so I hope you like it.

This chapter is so short . I want to know how you think of my story

Chapter (1)

Don Alejandro is sitting in his house thinking of his son and how disappointing his son grows to be. he felt ashamed of his son between people as his son known in the town as the laugh of it and he wish that god gives him a better son who act like a man should be not like his lazy coward son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter (2)**

A_**t the cave Diego and **__**Miguel**__** are talking **_

Miguel : how is things going with you and Don Alejandro ?

Diego : as usual . he is very disappointed of me.

Miguel : why don't you tell him the truth ? I mean he deserve to know .

Diego : I can't do that . After those years of deception . I just cant. How you expect me to tell him that his son is an outlaw and that every night I go out I might don't came back alive.

Miguel : I hope this end soon . That we get our freedom .

Diego : I hope so too. Now let's return to the house and get some rest

**at breakfast with Don**** Alejandro**** , Diego , Miguel**

Diego : good morning father

Don Alejandro : good morning son . I want to talk to you about something.

Diego : what is it, father ?

Don Alejandro : I am getting older every day . I think it is the time for you take over the business .

Diego : me ! Now I can't, father the work will kill me I don't think I have power to take over all this responsibilities

Don Alejandro : when will you going to act like a man you are 25 years old now. you were born when I was your age.

Diego : father …

Don Alejandro : what kind of blood runs in you veins ? .. From tomorrow morning prepare yourself to go to work with me that is my final decision

**Don**** Alejandro**** stand up and left the room ….**

Diego : what Zorro going to do now ?

Miguel : he is going to sleep early tonight ( **laughing**)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter (3)**

_**In the morning Don**____**Alejandro went to wake Diego**_

Don Alejandro: wake up Diego. We have work to do.

After a few minutes Diego wake up and eat breakfast and went with his father to his first day at work. once they reach their destination which is one of don Alejandro farms people looked surprised when they saw Diego awake at this early hour and begin to think about the way that this lazy son will manage to take the responsibility of all this work when don retires the Vega family will be In bad state when that happened .

Diego sits with his father and begin to look to account paper and farmers' payment and the farm profit.

Diego: oh this heat how is a man is expected to work in such hot day?

Farmers try hard to hide their laughs and don Alejandro look ashamed of his son.

Don Alejandro : stop this complains and act like a man and check this papers good . My secretary is coming in soon he will help you with this papers and will teach you how to deal with other financial matters

Deigo : father but math was not my favorite subject . I know a little about it .

Don Alejandro : then I guess it is the right time to learn .

_**At the evening Diego, Don Alejandro, Miguel and Maria sitting in the de la Vega house's garden. **_

Maria : how was your first day at work Diego ?

Diego : it was awful the heat was killing me I don't think I can take it any more . You don't know how I missed the fresh air here.

Don Alejandro : aren't you ashamed of yourself ? . a day at the farm and you think you going to die .

Maria : I think you will used to it with time . Now let's celebrate this ' Diego first day at work'

_**After few minutes Sgt. González enter the garden greeting every one there and sit with them.**_

Sgt. González : How are you all ?

They replied: we are fine thank you sergeant.

Gonzalez : I heard the you went to work today Don Diego . Is it true?

Deigo : yes it is true . why everyone in town talk about that ?

Gonzalez : (**laughing** ) It is just that we know you don't like work. we were surprised when we heard . Oh I almost forget to tell you about the party

Deigo : what party ?

Gonzales : Capitan Raymond is making a party for the arrival of a very important man from Spain . I heard he is a very poplar fencing master in Spain . So I think Capitan Raymond will use him to capture Zorro

Deigo : Let us not speak of him. Shall it be that I never hear of anything except deeds of bloodshed and violence? Would it be possible in these turbulent times for a man to listen to words of wisdom regarding music or the poets

Maria : He fight for justice . He is a great man and a real hero. He is like a lion between a lot of frightened sheep .

Degio : I can't hear this talk about Zorro anymore . Excuse me im going to my room.

Gonzalez :He cannot endure the thought of violence or bloodshed .He is as gentle as a breeze of spring.

Don Alejandro : "what a coward my son is"

Gonzaliz : this is the invitations the party will be at Saturday at 7:00 pm . I will see you all there of course. I will leave now see you all later .


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : I apologies for the way I wrote the previous chapters this was my first time to write in English and I really didn't know how this works in the site. So I have to begin with special thanks to" **IcyWaters" **who gives me some advices about writing stories.

I notes that so many people haven't heard about "The new adventures of Zorro 1981 " so I will give you some information about it.

"Don Diego de la Vega is a young man of high social position from the town of Los Angeles, who fights against tyranny under a secret identity, Zorro. He is helped by Tempest (originally "Tornado"), his black horse, and Miguel, a young swordsman (replacing Zorro's mute manservant Bernardo). Miguel wears a disguise very similar to Zorro's (but with different colors and without a cape) and rides a Palomino. Ramón, the captain of the garrison, is Zorro's main foe. Captain Ramón is helped in his task of capturing Zorro by González, a foolish sergeant who is friends with the De La Vega family. Sergeant González was a character from the original Zorro story 'The Curse of Capistrano'. He had been replaced by Sergeant Garcia on the Disney series. Ironically or possibly intentionally ironically, the actor who voiced González, Don Diamond, played Sergeant Garcia's companion Corporal Reyes."

**Chapter (4)**

At dawn captain Ramon was at the port awaiting the arrival of the ship carrying a man, who is hoping to save him from his arch-enemy Zorro. A few minutes later the ship arrived and passengers begin to disembarked from the ship. Between them was a tall man with brown eyes and handsome face who carries a nice sword, once he saw the Capitan he went to him.

" Capitan Ramon , is that you sir " the tall man said.

"yes. It is me. Let me guess you are senor Fernando the famous fencing master " captain Ramon replied.

"excellent guess , Capitan . I heard you need my help"

"you must heard about that outlaw who called Zorro . We need your help to capture him . I heard about your skill with the sword. No one in Los Angeles could beat this Zorro in fencing . So I think one with your skill can beat him easily " captain Ramon said angrily .

" I heard a lot about that man . I look forward to my duel with him. but right now I need some rest from the journey "

" well then let's go to my house I prepared a room for you there "

" I will stay in a room in your house" he said angrily . "you need my help here and all I get a room "

" don't worry about that just stay there for tonight . Tomorrow I prepared a welcoming party for you . There will be a lot of caballeros in this party. they will be honored to provide you with a nice home. If you are lucky enough you might have a chance to stay at the Da la Vega's hacienda it is the best and the more luckily in all los Anglos"

"The Da la Vega family lives here ! " he said surprised.

" yes . They do. You know them"

" I know Don Diego Da la Vega I met him in Spain few years ago. Is he living here now with his family ?"

" yes . he does . He came from Spain from 5 years ago .how do you know him ?"

"He was my college in Madrid university . He was the best fencing master in the university everyone wants to have the honor and fence with him . He was the only one who beat me in a duel . "

" I think you have to be mistaken with names the Diego we have here can't even hold a sword in his hand" captain Ramon said laughing.

"That is impossible .the last time I saw him he was fighting 10 men with his servant and beat them easily "

"you said his servant ?"

" yes . he has a servant his name is Miguel . Don Diego trained him until he became excellent fencing master"

_" Noo oooooooooooo . I can't believe this he has been fooling me all this years . If this is true you will pay Diego Da la Vega " captain Ramon thought._

" I think it was so useless for me to come here, when you have a better fencing master in town"

" I think you have no idea how useful you are to me" captain Ramon said with a smile in his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: **__special thanks to" __**IcyWaters" **__my new beta reader. I hope you all like this chapter _

**Chapter (5)**

It is just after sunset and Captain Ramón is still sitting in his office thinking of the amount of surprises he got today .All of his thoughts were about Don Diego de la Vega. "_Has he courage, spirit? Is he not a laughingstock because of his weakness_?" and he began to connect the date of Zorro's appearance with Diego's arrival from Spain and the fact that Zorro and Diego have never been seen together at the same time ever. "_How he has been able to fool us like that? He played with us all this time. He is a real fox indeed and he was using Gonzales all this time to know information about our plans to catch him_" … There is knocking on the door of the office "Enter ", said Captain Ramón.

Sergeant Gonzalez entered the room looking at Captain Ramón's bad mood "Why are you still here, Captain? The party is about to begin in an hour." said Sergeant Gonzalez.

"It is not your business. Get out ,get out ", said Captain Ramón.

"Yes, Captain. "

"Wait, before you go, I want you to send me the troops now. I need them "

"But the party…. "

"Do as I told you. "

"Yes, Captain"

"Do not tell anyone about this even Don Diego, understand? "

"Of course, Capitan. "

The sergeant left the office thinking about the Capitan's weird behavior. "He is _so weird today. What happened to him_? "

Gonzales went to the troops outside the captain's office and gathered them "The capitan wants to see you at once. "Said Sergeant Gonzalez.

"Now what happened?" said one of the soldiers.

"I have no idea, I am just following the orders. Now I will go to the party. "

After few minutes Captain Ramón left his office and went to talk to the troops waiting outside . "I need you surrounding the tavern and when I give you the signal I need you to arrest Don Diego and his servant, Miguel "said Captain Ramón.

"Don Diego! Why? What did he do?" said all the soldiers at the same time.

"It is not your business. Do as I command you "

"Yes, Capitan. "

"Okay, let's go now. "

"_It is going to be a hell of a party._ "thought Captain Ramón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**_**: **__i used Google to get lines of Zorro's transcript and description ... and my favorite lines in many movies to write it. special thanks to" __**IcyWaters" **__my new beta reader. I hope you all like this chapter._

**Chapter (6)**

The tavern was filled with people from all lifestyles. The caballeros and travelers just passing through all came to the tavern to eat, drink, rest, and to gossip.

Some caballeros are sitting discussing politics and then begin to debate about who will win the duel Zorro or the man the captain brought from Spain while Diego sat and listened to the wild tales of other men. Now and then he smiled.

Gonzalez sat on the front porch of the tavern, leaned back in a chair against the wall, fanning himself and drinking whatever refreshment was brought to him. It mattered not what it was; only that it was wet.  
>"Why don't you move inside where it is cooler, Sergeant?" Diego asked.<br>"Oh, senor, I am on a most important assignment. The captain has posted me here to watch for his honored guest." Gonzalez replied standing and straightening his uniform. He puffed out his chest and sucked in his massive stomach in order to appear entirely fit for the job.

"Where is the captain, sergeant?" Don Diego asked, putting down his wine mug and hiding a yawn behind his hand. Those who knew Don Diego best declared he yawned ten score times a day.

"He is still in his office," said Gonzalez.

"Until now? That is weird! " Diego replied.

"Where is his honored guest?"

"I think he is still resting from the journey's fatigue. "

Diego's breath caught when he saw Maria .She appeared in the doorway to the tavern. Dressed in a bright red dress. Lace fell from her shoulders and her hair was swept up in a very becoming style with ringlets dangling on her softly tinted cheeks. Long lashes framed black eyes that turned up at the corners mischievously. Red lips curled up in a smile that drew attention to her perfect white teeth.

Alejandro was immediately drawn into a conversation with a friend and Diego simply leaned against the bar and watched the woman he loved with amused eyes.

"_I feel like I want to kiss her right here right now, "thought Diego._

Captain Ramón stopped his horse in front of the tavern and dismounted. Tying the reins onto the wooden posts provided, he patted the black and white pony and then walked into the building.

"Good evening, senores. It is a pleasure to see you here." said captain Ramón.

"I brought you here to witness a delightful spectacle, my good De la Vega. You will find it particularly interesting. I am executing a caballero at midnight."

"What caballero? Who is it?" said Don Alejandro.

"He's the man you selected from among you to defy me, to prey upon me, to threaten my life. I brought you here to see him die as a lesson to the lot of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about ", said Maria.

.Nor I." said Don Alejandro

"You almost convince me. Too bad you're about to lose the best actor among you. But in a few moments, you'll see your precious Zorro shot. "

Captain Ramón gives the sign and soldiers surround Don Diego

"Here is Zorro the fox, safely trapped."

Consternation flooded Don Alejandro's face for an instant, and then he threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"My son? Playing at being Zorro? My son? It happens he doesn't care for such things as furious riding, fighting with a blade and dueling in violent sports .What idiotic joke is this?"

"As if you didn't know."

The sound of steel being drawn slowly from a scabbard was what finally drew them apart. The crowed pressed back as the captain moved toward his nemesis, but Diego didn't move an inch.

"Will you stand there and deny it?" said Ramon

"I haven't heard you make an accusation yet, Ramón." Diego made no attempt to distinguish his voice from that of the familiar tone that Zorro used.

A warning look from Diego caused Alejandro to stop in his tracks and stare at his son. He knew that look. But the face he'd seen it on before was not that of the son he knew. Alejandro took a deep breath and trembled. The whole tavern knew a secret now, a secret that could prove deadly for his one and only of familiarity and recognition filtered through the crowd .Ramon laughed, loud and long but, continued to advance on the unarmed caballero. There was no trace of the old, well-known Diego and even Maria suppressed a shudder. At the captain's threat, Diego's eyes hardened and his jaw set. Diego effortlessly moved to the side as Ramon lunged. The revelers who had stepped closer to hear the discussion suddenly flattened themselves against the nearest wall with loud gasps.

Alejandro glanced down at Maria's tear-streaked face. He could scarcely believe it. He pulled Maria even further away from the combatants and turned her around, gripping her shoulders tightly. Alejandro released a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Oh Dios."

A glint of steel caught their eye and they turned just as a blade sailed through the air toward Diego. He caught it effortlessly and saluted quickly to Miguel who quickly disappeared into the crowd of onlookers. Diego easily parried the thrust Ramon made when he thought Diego was distracted.

Ramon continued his offensive, with Diego simply parrying each attack easily. "Fight, de la Vega!"

"You drew on me, Ramon,." Diego said simply while parrying another thrust. "I have no desire to kill you, or fight you."

"You should have thought of that when you decided to don the guise of an outlaw!"

"You're delirious." Again Diego parried and Alejandro had to cover his mouth as a grin came to his lips.

His son was playing with the captain. Just as Zorro often did. In fact, Zorro tended to take great enjoyment from his games with the captain. It was clearly evident in Diego's relaxed manner and the way he energetically swept across the wooden floor. Diego was putting forth just enough effort to keep from being harmed.

"You have the gall to deny it?" Capitan was aghast.

"I have denied nothing, Ramón." A small smile tugged at Diego's lips and even Maria couldn't suppress a small chuckle.

Dios, she loved this man. Standing at the tip of a deadly blade, he could still smirk and joke as if he were playing a game of chess. But Diego was now playing a very deadly game. His secret was out. She frantically thought of how she could get him out of this mess. But there was nothing that would ever convince Ramon that Zorro deserved to be pardoned.

It became clear very quickly that the captain was no match for Diego and he called for his soldiers.

"Musket or pistol, I don't care what you choose. Put a round in his leg!"

Maria's eyes grew huge and González blinked. "But captain, that's Don Diego"

"González, if you don't follow my orders, I will stand you in front of a firing squad at dawn!"

"Sepulveda! Lancers!" Ramon cried. "Do your duty! Now!"

His advances were getting him nowhere. He knew he was no match for Zorro's skill. He needed only to keep the man busy enough for _one_ lancer to put a round in his leg. But they had all, curiously, disappeared! Cowards!

As he and Diego moved around the floor, Ramon saw an opening. Maria was closer than Diego and he knew the traitor would surrender if he found Ramon's blade at her throat. He lunged and Maria screamed.

Diego's eyes flashed as he saw the woman he loved fall backwards. "No!" The next move anyone saw Diego make was executed with such precision that if people hadn't been watching the duel closely, they would never have seen the man disarmed. Ramon's blade slid across the tavern floor with a loud clang. It took only a few short seconds and Diego had the captain on his knees begging for his life.

Diego's blade was at the kneeling man's neck and in his rage his arms were shaking. A small trail of blood appeared where steel met skin and Diego's eyes blazed with a furious anger that not even Alejandro had ever before witnessed.

Alejandro helped Maria to her feet and she immediately called out to the man she loved, assuring him she was uninjured.

"Diego, no! I'm all right! I'm fine! He missed me!" Maria stood right behind him now, joined by his father, and he craned his neck to make sure she was telling the truth.

"She's just saved your life, Ramon." Diego gritted through clenched teeth.

Ramon laughed. "And she's just ended yours!" He nodded to the two lancers aiming muskets at Diego from opposite sides of the room.

Diego realized his mistake too late. He dropped his blade and shoved his father as hard as he could into the crowd. The man couldn't keep his feet and fell unceremoniously to the floor. Diego pulled Maria into his arms, hoping his body would shelter her from the musket fire, and dove to the ground.

"Shoot him!" Were the last words uttered out of Ramon's mouth as the muskets fired, leaving a trail of white smoke in their wake.

Maria screamed, her body shaking, her large as saucers. The gleeful smirk wiped off his face, Ramón's eyes widened when he looked and noticed Miguel pointing his pistol to him.

"Soldiers, I have your captain! I am going to carry him before me and back out the door. I am going to cross the other room and so reach the outside of the building. And when one of you attacks me, I fire, and you are without a captain."

The captain could feel cold steel at the back of his head, and he shrieked for the men to use caution. And Miguel carried him to the doorway and backed out with the captain held in front of him, while Gonzalez and the troopers followed as closely as they dared, watching every move, hoping for a chance to catch him unaware. He was somewhat afraid of the men outside, for he knew that some of them had run around the building to guard the windows. The torch was still burning just outside the door, and Diego put up his hand and tore it down and extinguished it. But still there would be grave danger the moment he stepped out. Gonzales and the troopers were before him, spread out fan−fashion across the room, bending forward, and waiting for a chance to get in a blow. Suddenly Miguel whirled the captain forward, darted into the darkness with Diego, and started toward their horses with the whole pack at their heels and pistol flashes splitting the blackness of the night and bullets whistling by their head.

Don Alejandro was strangely just as shocked as everyone else to see his son disappear into shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note**: thanks a lot for all this reviews; it makes me keep writing more. Special thanks for my beta reader "**IcyWaters**", who always correct my chapters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

….

**Chapter 7**

The de la Vega hacienda at night. Don Alejandro and Maria sat silently, their thoughts focused on the past. Today, in the tavern, they had experienced a feeling that they had never felt before. When the lancers had fired their guns, fear had flooded through their senses, so strong that they could almost taste it.

Maria had spent an hour with Don Alejandro. He looked better, as if the shock was wearing off, but Diego had not returned yet. She decided she would stay just a little longer before making the short trip back to her home in the hope that she might see him.

"I feel like it was all a dream and I am going to wake up soon. I mean my son Diego is Zorro. How is that even possible? I never saw him hold a sword and he always hated violence. "

"I can't believe that someday I will open his room at night and he is not here ."

" I don't think you have to worry about that, " said a strong voice in the hall .

Maria recognized the voice and spun around. "Diego!" She ran to Diego. She wrapped her arms around him. "Diego, thank god you are alright." She began to cry.

"Diego, what the hell are you doing here? How did you enter the hacienda? The door is guarded by soldiers. "

"Who said that I entered through the door? "

"What do you mean? "

"Well, you can say I have other ways. "

Of course, Alejandro thought. How stupid he had been. If Diego was Zorro, of course he wasn't going to ride home through the front gate! He had to have a secret passage into the house somewhere in the countryside.

"You have a lot of explanation to do, my son, don't you think? "

"You owe us to tell how all this began?" said Maria.

"It began when I left for Madrid to study. I joined a military school there. Well, I was the best swordsman in my class, no one here would ever believe that. I just hope none of my friends from there ever come here. They could blow my cover. "

"Why didn't you tell me about that? "said his father.

"I didn't tell you the truth to protect you. You taught me that I was to take care of the weak, those that could not help themselves. I do not want you to hang with me if I ever get caught. I do not want to worry you. Do you understand what kind of danger this information puts you in?"

"Yes, I do. I'd be proud of you for being Zorro, but I would hate it, too, knowing that you were out almost every night risking your life. I've said many things in my ignorance, and I ask for your forgiveness if they hurt."

"They did hurt," he admitted. " but all you did is exactly what I wanted you to do."

"Maria, are you all right? You're not angry, are you?"

She responded automatically. "Angry? No, I am fine. Just fine."

"_Of course I am not fine. I just discovered that the man of my dreams is my friend Diego, the one that I thought will always be like a brother to me, "_thought Maria.

They heard someone coming from the hall. It appeared to be Miguel running.

"Someone is coming towards the hacienda, "said Miguel.

"You have to hide, Diego, "said Maria.

"Don't worry about me. I will hide in a safe place. "

"Diego, be careful, "said Don Alejandro.

"I will. See you later. Adios. "

A few minutes later, Fernando entered the hall looking terrible.

"I am so sorry Don Alejandro. I am so sorry, "he said.

"I don't understand what you mean that you are sorry. I don't even know you. "

"My name is Fernando. I am a fencing master from Spain .The capitan brought me here to kill an outlaw called Zorro. And when I arrived here and learned that your son lived here I was shocked since I also attended Madrid University and I know his skills with the sword. I told the Capitan all about Diego's fencing skills which made him connect Diego with Zorro. It is my entire fault. He tricked me; he told me that Zorro is a dangerous outlaw, a thief and a murder. But since I arrived here, all the people keep telling me about is his courage and that he takes care of the weak, those that could not help themselves against a corrupted governor who mistreats people here. Now I curse myself for ever telling the capitan about Diego. "

"It is not your fault, you didn't know that Diego is Zorro. "

"I want to make amends for such behavior. "

"What do you mean? "

"I can help Diego escape from here. I know the capitan of ship that brought me here. He is still in town finishing some business. He can help us to escape to Europe."

"Europe! "said Maria with a shocked expression

"_Oh no, the moment I get to be close to the man I love he is taken away from me. Help me god, please keep him safe and don't let me be away from him, "_thought Maria .


End file.
